


Dentro del Cuerpo de Metal

by MAPD



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Humor, Illnesses, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Character(s), Pain, Panic, Robots, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPD/pseuds/MAPD
Summary: ¿Porqué tomaste el trabajo?Por el dinero.¿Era realmente necesario?no.¿Entonces porqué?Porque hay algo mas que metal en Ellos.Esto es una locura, ¿sabes?lo sé.Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, esto es riesgoso.Próximamente...





	Dentro del Cuerpo de Metal

_**¿Porqué tomaste el trabajo?** _

_Por el dinero._

 

**_¿Era realmente necesario?_ **

_no._

 

**_¿Entonces porqué?_ **

_Porque hay algo mas que metal en Ellos ._

 

**_Esto es una locura, un intento suicida, de personas que deliran ¿sabes?_ **

_lo sé._

 

**_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, esto es riesgoso._ **

.

.

.

.

 

Ya estaba decidido, mañana por la mañana alas 12:00 AM, pero irá más temprano, para prepararse ...

**Author's Note:**

> Esto podría tardar mucho tiempo...


End file.
